Sevii Island
The Sevii Islands are an archipelago of nine large islands and several small islands surrounding them far south of Kanto. They appear in Pokémon Fire Red and Leaf Green as well as Pokemon Copal. Islands Knot Island Knot Island contains the small Town of One Island which has the Pok mon Net Center which allows players to trade pokemon from this game to games from Generation IV. However the Diamond and Pearl must be taken back from Team Aqua. Boon Island Boon Islands contains the small Town of Two Island which contains the Game Corner which has been up and running for twenty three years, it is run by Lostelle. The island is also home to the sale of many rare items usually only available in other places such as Lava Cookies and MooMoo Milk. Kin Island Kind Island contains the largest Town on all of the Sevii Islands, Three Islands which is the home town of Copal. On Kin Island is the Berry Forest, where Berries are found, this is the only place in the Sevii Islands where Berries can be found, it is a large area with several wild pokemon. Floe Island Floe Island contains the town of Four Island and it is the home of the former elite four member Lorelei, she still lives here as and elderly lady. She helps you battle off Team Aqua on the island, she is the one who joins you here instead of Copal. Floe Island is also the home of a large daycare. Chrono Island Chrono Island contains the town of Five Island it has a resort known as the Resort Gorgeous which is run by Lady Selphy the third. Chrono Island is also home to the former Rocket Headquarters now Aqua Headquarters, Aqua Warehouse. You get the Pearl back from here. Fortune Island Fortune Island contains the town of Six Island. There is also the Ruin caves, which are home to not only a vareity of ruin loving pokemon such as Unown and Natu but also the Diamond needed for the Pokemon Net Centre. Quest Island Quest Island contains the town of Seven Island and has the second smallest population of all the islands in the Sevii Islands. The Islands also have the Tanoby Ruins and the Trainer Tower. Navel Rock This Island used to be the home of Ho-Oh and Luigi before they returned to Johto and then fleed again. Now it is home to the various locals who left Cianwood City when it became too commercial. They have set up Poke' Centres inside the cave and they live in harmony with the ground pokemon Birth Island Birth Island was once the home to Deoxys however 20 years ago he fled, so now the island is home to another legendary pokemon Manaphy, it has gouged out a shallow pool for it's self where it sleeps. Features Mt. Ember Mt. Ember is a large volcano on Knot Island, it is home to many different fire pokemon and once held Moltres, whether or not he is still there is unknown. If you reach the top than you are given a Torchic by a trainer known as May. Berry Forest Berry Forest is a large forest on Kin Island. It is full of wild pokemon and Berries, it is the only place in the Sevii Islands where berries can be found. Lostelle the owner of the Game Corner warns her daughter never to go there by herself. Icefall Cave Icefall Cave is a cave found on Floe Island. It is full of Ice pokemon and Lorelei and elderly woman who was once in the elite four is usually found here. Deep inside there is a trainer named Brock who gives you a Mudkip. Aqua Warehouse Foremely Rocket Warehouse it is a Warehouse on Chrono Island that was taken over by Team Aqua as their base of operations for their attack on the Sevii Islands. Lost Cave Lost Cave is a cave found on Chrono Island. It is very confusing and teleports you around the cave at random, many strong pokemon live here though it can be hard to find them Altering Cave Altering Cave is a cave found on the tiny Outcast Island just north of Fortune Island. It has some rare pokemon that are not usually found in caves. Pattern Bush Pattern Bush is a small island off the north of Fortune Island it is home to many grass and bug pokemon that are not normally available anywhere else. If you reach the end of the maze then you can receive a Treeko from a trainer known as Ash. Ruin Valley The Ruin Valley is an area on Fortune Island which contains the dotted hole. It is home to many rare items such as Sun Stones as awell as some Amber, which can be taken to Cinnibar island revived. Tanoby Ruins The Tanoby Ruins are an area on Quest Island which contains the Tanoby Chambers. Where many pokemon not found anywhere else are founds Tanoby Key The Tanoby Key is a puzzle on Quest Island that must be solved in order to open up the Tanoby Chambers and get all of the pokemon in there. Category:Locations Category:Pokémon Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Areas Category:Pokémon Locations